


鱷魚的眼淚（Crocodile Tears）

by mashedbrain



Series: 黃昏前，我們會成為朋友 [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Ives/Wheeler (implied), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashedbrain/pseuds/mashedbrain
Summary: 他們思念同一種熱度，渴求著此處不存在的暖意。焦躁與絕望使人失溫又衝動。（艾佛斯中心。）
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet), Ives/The Protagonist (Tenet), Ives/Wheeler (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 黃昏前，我們會成為朋友 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960573
Kudos: 5





	鱷魚的眼淚（Crocodile Tears）

**Author's Note:**

> All艾佛斯。  
> 確切來說是protagoneil前提的protagives，但Ives跟Neil負責床戲（艾佛斯左，尼爾右），加上一點點的Iveswheeler。  
> 不要問我為什麼，我也想知道。  
> 

> _此種爬蟲類食人，進食時淚流不止；用上顎嚼動而非下巴，且沒有舌頭。 ——約翰 · 曼德維爾_

「尼爾表現得怎麼樣？」  
聞言，艾佛斯轉頭看單人鐵床上的男人。他已經坐起，黑褐的光滑胸膛仍滲汗，微蜷的體毛自肚臍往下延伸，被輕薄的軍用毯蓋住。  
他們經常在床事後談論公務，但出現特定人名是第一次。  
「逆行適應得還可以，開鎖需要練習。」艾佛斯繼續穿回上衣，並彎身撿起地上沾了體液的毛巾。  
「我相信他會熟練起來的。」  
「你對他太寬容了。」艾佛斯盡量讓自己聽上去像不滿工作被干預的訓練官，而不是別的。「長官。」  
男人一臉難為情。艾佛斯從來不在戰場外稱呼他為長官，倒是尼爾總是跟前跟後地喊，此刻他很顯然在諷刺男人對尼爾的特別關照。  
「還有別的事嗎？我想去吃東西了。」  
艾佛斯因他的表情而連帶不自在起來，決定轉換話題。  
男人有默契地接受好意，偏頭笑道：「沒有。考慮到剛才的運動量，我就不要求你現在匯報了。」  
他一從歷時三個月的任務歸來，就讓身為代理負責人的部下進房「討論近況」。  
他們不是遠距離戀愛的伴侶，沒有著急到非得把溫存置於公事之前。然而，當男人端詳他剛剃髮的額邊，輕撫該處新傷疤時，艾佛斯認為這是某種信號便吻了那雙手。  
這就是上級長官有個人房的好處之一，雖然同樣得收拾善後。  
艾佛斯配合地咧嘴一笑，將潤滑劑扔給男人收好。他假裝沒注意到空氣中的性愛氣味有多腥鼻，誇張地行禮後開門離去。

「你至少該先洗個澡。活像狗剛尿了牆一樣，想讓每個人都知道嗎？」惠勒原本在公共空間裡獨處，面對來人闖進這份安寧，皺起鼻子。  
他們心知肚明，所謂的每個人指的是尼爾。  
「我是牆還是狗？」艾佛斯毫不在意地舀起罐頭裡的豆子，醬汁滴進本來就一團亂的鬍鬚間。「這是他們的洗澡時間，我帶著痕跡進去浴室才可疑。」  
惠勒一副當自己什麼都沒說地雙手投降，她一點也不想跟他聊痕跡之類的話題。  
恰好，桌面上的通訊器震動了起來，惠勒看見顯示內容笑了。  
「漢娜？」艾佛斯不抱興趣地問道。  
「莫波，酒吧那個。」她擺手站起，準備回寢。  
聽起來不像真名，艾佛斯心想，但她甚至告訴那些陌生人自己是芭特，想必是彼此彼此。  
「記住了。別擔心，要是出事我會幫妳解決他們的！」他朝著惠勒的背影大喊，後者敷衍地比了個大拇指。  
任務的高度機密性已成為組織裡的圈內笑話。兩人曾經聊到難以覓得對象及組織家庭，一半認真、一半胡鬧地互相約定，要是一方不小心洩漏資訊，另一方要幫忙處理後果。  
隨著時間飛逝，這笑話變得老套。何況，艾佛斯的床伴不知不覺固定成了通常知道得比他還多的一個人，使得惠勒幾乎是毫無負擔。  
他忍不住嘆氣，這虧大了。

那是個冷冽的夜晚。但血液內的酒精與歇斯底里的欣喜令他的內心發燙，臂下環住的男人也是如此。  
他們一路上勉強倚靠彼此，面迎刺痛的寒風搖搖晃晃地前進，肩膀不時碰撞而分不清是穩住還是拖累了腳步，反正沒有人在乎。  
男人摔進柔軟的床鋪後，一下子忍耐顫動、一下子憋不住咯咯笑。  
「艾佛斯。」  
他只是叫了他的名字。  
其餘的可能是艾佛斯的想像作祟。比如男人脫去大衣後的肩胛背肌只隔了一層POLO衫，比如這裡不是簡陋的營地而是乾淨舒適的飯店房間，比如踢開皮鞋半褪的黑襪露出腳踝與整個身體呈現蜷起的C字型，比如慵懶半閉的眼眸帶有某種真摯的情緒看向了他。  
原本打算送人回房便告辭的艾佛斯，背離門邊朝他走去。  
握住那小腿，緩慢地拖向床尾，力道足以移動一個成年男子的體重，掌心虎口卻留下讓人進退的空間。緊攥手裡的事物不是他的作風，而男人大可隨時掙脫。  
男人肘起上身，望著蹲下來的對方，任憑他的頭枕上自己彎在邊緣的膝蓋。室溫使冷得麻木的指頭恢復熱度，他忽地記不起外頭颳風與笑鬧的聲響。  
眼裡的猶疑，微弱地溶解於空氣中，男人不確定是否想聽見那個人開口誘導。  
「沒事，老大。」艾佛斯趴在他的大腿間，仰頭笑著。「我不搞感情那一套。」

無論從哪個角度來說，自己都不是個愛作夢的人。這是艾佛斯醒來的第一個念頭。  
人類生命終止前會閃現跑馬燈，一段關係即將結束前大概也是如此。這則是第二個。  
他從床上坐起，四周暗得伸手不見五指，只有同寢的鼾聲。他熟悉擺設，能夠毫無阻礙地走出房間。  
半夜，走廊上的溫度比往常還要低。他聽見微乎其微的金屬碰撞聲。  
「尼爾。」艾佛斯很小聲，仍然驚動了對方。坐在樓梯邊的青年跳起來，抓住了差點掉落地面的開鎖工具。  
窗外的月光映在腳旁，他看上去想要咒罵，但心裡明白按級別自己不該擅自閒晃，更不可能向上級頂嘴。  
「再練習下去，你就要成為我認識最好的鎖匠了。」艾佛斯感到有些疲憊，難以決定要誇獎還是調侃他。  
尼爾緊繃的雙肩鬆懈下來，抿嘴說：「總有一天會派上用場。」  
艾佛斯挑眉道：「他告訴你的？」  
「不，我不會試探他。」  
沉默了一會，艾佛斯叫尼爾回去休息。按照主人翁的表現來看，他顯然與青年有著某段過去，不曉得後者是不是感受到了，總是莫名對未來懷有信心。  
另一方面，男人對艾佛斯亦自有安排，有時候會用陌生的眼神看他，好似當下的哀喜稍縱即逝，他們終要分道揚鑣。  
當然，組織裡每個人皆應具備這般思考方式。這正是為什麼他在波斯灣的時候，沒有在惠勒的房裡留下。那一刻，艾佛斯知道那雙藍綠眼與酒窩的柔和輪廓，將使自己跌得太深，再也爬不出來。他在互相不知底細的環境裡待得太久，逐漸習慣了不在同一處久留，今後仍會選擇相似的東西。  
偶爾，艾佛斯會假想做出與當初不一樣的決定，經過反覆琢磨後，依舊判斷出那裡不存在結果。他能夠短暫地陪伴他人走一程，但直到最後，還是不會傾訴所有。

滂沱大雨與泥濘令人疲憊，何況三個夥伴已在眼前死去，身上只剩下一人份的一日糧食。  
艾佛斯低下頭，雨珠沿著兜帽邊緣滴落錶面，他習慣性地默念道，第8758個小時。  
當他終於把體力不支的尼爾拖進安全屋的時候，兩人滿是髒污的靴子把室內踏得亂七八糟。  
他記得彼此都沒有嚴重的傷口，但保險起見仍一邊翻找急救箱，一邊扯著嘶啞的聲音詢問。  
對方跌坐在地上，似乎因鬆懈下來而處於恍神狀態，直至艾佛斯喊到第三次，才搖頭回應。  
艾佛斯也差不多狼狽，但他依舊走進浴室，發現不僅水電正常，甚至還是熱水時，略感驚訝。  
不過他又累又髒，絕對無意抱怨。退出門外，隨手將裝備以及衣物扯去。  
「艾佛斯。」尼爾顫抖著出聲。「現在幾點？」  
艾佛斯準確地回答，順帶說出日期。他過人的記憶力跟反應速度正是被任命為小隊長的緣故之一。  
尼爾隻手遮臉，緊擰眉頭。艾佛斯知曉他在計算，更瞭解他的原因與自己不一樣。  
也許正是那個原因，驅使艾佛斯未經思考便脫口而出：「你凍壞了，先沖個熱水澡。空間夠大。」  
尼爾愣了會兒，沒有力氣多作反駁，於是慢條斯理地起身。  
艾佛斯見狀，轉身入內。  
金髮青年踏進浴間時，艾佛斯已經在蓮蓬頭下待了一陣子，暖起身體後感覺好多了。他錯身退開，讓後頭的人上前。  
尼爾閉起雙眼，任憑水流打落頰邊的泥土和血漬。  
艾佛斯正要離去，卻被抓住手臂。  
「我很冷。」尼爾面無表情地睜開灰藍色的眼眸，自濕漉的髮間盯著他。  
「我是你的上級長官。」公私分明。年齡與對方相差無幾的黑棕髮青年答道，不明白他想從自己身上得到什麼。  
尼爾牽扯嘴角，那稱不上是一個笑容。  
「你是這麼告訴自己的？當我跟他吻別的時候——你以為自己比較高尚是嗎？」  
艾佛斯幾乎沒有見過這樣的他。  
確實，尼爾偶爾會出言嘲諷他人或荒謬的狀況，但那通常是他展現小聰明的消遣方式。  
不是此刻隱含怒意的指控。  
「8760個小時。」艾佛斯咬牙道。「525600分鐘，或者說31536000秒。別以為我不知道你為什麼突然發神經。」  
對方沒有因此緩下緊繃的神情，卻踉蹌地退了半步。艾佛斯反射性地扶住他的身側，霧氣使他無法分辨那張臉上流淌的是眼淚還是自來水。  
「難道你不冷嗎？」尼爾持續將他逼近懸崖，非得親眼見識對方投降。  
此時，艾佛斯的腦海浮現多年前的畫面。某場任務結束後，男人若無其事地告訴他：「我會去見一個人。」  
這該死的記憶力。他清楚記得那個人當時的表情，以及房間藍燈映進棕瞳裡的反光。他在那裡頭看不見自己。  
男人的語氣讓人不禁懷疑他是否還會回來。他確實回來了，卻也沒有。男人找到自己的歸處，而那並非艾佛斯。  
如果說艾佛斯曾經感受過溫暖，只會是那之前的事。那之後，在尼爾之後——他該逐漸習慣了。  
然而，青年察覺到艾佛斯的猶豫，手指從他的手臂遊移至頸肩。動作非常慢，他可以推開，或者拒絕接受挑釁。  
相反地，艾佛斯下一秒收緊放在對方腰間的手掌，貼近彼此的胸膛將人推到牆上。尼爾無聲地呼痛。  
**這就是你要的嗎？** 艾佛斯的質問幾乎淹沒在水聲裡。  
金髮青年皺起眉。  
**沒有那個男人的日子，你甚至無法獨活一年。** 他的身體抵住尼爾，繼續咒罵，宛如咬住獵物弱點就不輕易鬆口。  
**我不想要獨活。** 對方像是在談論一件理所當然的事，憤慨且幼稚的氣息正對著黑髮男子的臉。  
艾佛斯不以為然地哼笑。 **這跟你想要什麼無關，唯一要緊的是發生的事。**  
尼爾摸往他的跨下，眼裡閃爍著不甘示弱。 **這就是正在發生的事。**  
艾佛斯假裝沒因那樣的觸碰而動搖，假裝不為自然的生理反應感到恥辱。至少他理當要那麼做。正如同他應該繼續講些狗屁道理，好讓尼爾冷靜下來。  
但沒有人想要冷靜。他們思念同一種熱度，渴求著此處不存在的暖意。焦躁與絕望使人失溫又衝動。  
於是，艾佛斯只記得——記得自己將他扛起，對方配合地夾住腿，隨後是一次次狠狠撞擊。過程裡，尼爾的背部想必被馬賽克磚面磕傷了，但他也將艾佛斯的下巴啃得滲血。  
此時此刻，話語沒有任何用處，他們終是無法逃離動物的本能，比起撫平彼此內心的未知恐懼，威嚇的肢體言語具有更大的吸引力。猶如黑洞將同行者一齊吞噬，無人知曉前方有什麼——命運是個過於誇大的詞，或許用在渺小的三次元生物身上令人難以置信，然而，由一點點存在所交織糾纏而成的，無論那是什麼——在等待著。  
痛苦的喘息、歡愉的哀號、催促的哭泣，全都混合在一起。  
同時釋放的瞬間，耳邊有誰受傷的低嚎，隨同熱流沖進了半淹的排水孔。

「我會去見他。」整裝出發前，尼爾這麼說。像是自言自語，又像是對艾佛斯告白。

艾佛斯上直升機前，看向了他。  
尼爾注意到投過來的視線，偏頭一笑。暮色暗下來，輝照於金棕的髮梢之間。  
不同於既過黃昏又未破曉的無數夜晚，這次青年的表情沒有一絲慌張或哀慟。艾佛斯上前擁抱他，臉頰碰觸到他的。  
尼爾對他說：「做你預定要做的事吧，朋友。」  
艾佛斯不曾被對方如此稱呼，宛如被看穿般，首次也是最後一次地接近彼此。  
他知道尼爾是無神論者，此刻卻感覺那人像是要殉道。  
懷裡的演算機零件比想像中來得輕，可仍然沉得令人胸口滿溢，眼角發澀。

> _朋友，你來要做的事，就做罷。 ——馬太福音 26:50_

**Author's Note:**

> 文學典故上，「鱷魚眼淚」除了假慈悲外，  
> 也有人認為是為了讓獵物鬆懈的誘捕手法，被拿來類比「猶大的吻」。  
> 關於猶大之吻，是成就了耶穌的使命還是背叛他，各有不同說法；  
> 有一派甚至覺得，他是為了幫助耶穌脫離肉身、達成代眾受難的最終使命，比其他門徒領悟得更深切。  
> 況且，耶穌受難已是必然（聽起來是不是很耳熟），既得預知且是命定，猶大就不是以自由意志出賣祂，更無觸罪可言。
> 
> 至於 鱷魚眼淚的科學解釋，其中一種是在陸地上待太久，進食的時候，暖空氣進入鼻腔、刺激淚腺所導致。  
> 結論是，誰來滋潤艾佛斯讓他不要因為一絲絲暖意就哭哭T T
> 
> ◆ 工作途中打砲，算不算某種cowboy shit（咳咳，斷背山）。  
> ◆ 費歐娜（惠勒的演員）在影集《德克的全方位偵探事務所》裡飾演芭特；  
> 漢娜、莫波則是另外兩名角色的演員名字——是真名，艾佛斯猜錯了。


End file.
